The present invention relates to an apparatus for adding a handle to an item, such as a stroller, shopping cart, diaper bag, shopping bag, or the like and, more particularly, to adding a self-affixing, one-piece, removable handle for a child to hold on to while walking next to a shopping cart or stroller.
Younger children, such 3-5 year olds, may still need to ride in a stroller, but they would sometimes prefer to walk. There may be a new sibling born that needs to ride in the stroller while the child walks along side. In both cases, there is a need for a way to keep the child close while walking along side the stroller.
There are leashes that may attach at one end to the stroller or to an adult. These leashes may attach, at the other end, to the child, typically around the child's wrist. These leashes may have a negative perception to many parents.
Some conventional strollers may include a handle built into a side of the stroller. These types of handles may be permanently attached to the stroller to provide a rigid handle for a child.
As can be seen, there is a need for a simple, self-affixing, removable handle that a parent may easily apply to a stroller, shopping cart, or other similar item to allow the child to hold on to while walking.